A sawhorse is a movable frame or trestle for supporting wood while it is being sawed or for supporting plates to provide working spaces. Conventional sawhorses commonly are comprised of a body and base members that support the body. The body is used to support workpieces that are to be cut or otherwise worked on. A sawhorse typically includes base members comprising either four legs or two pairs of legs, wherein the base members are hingedly connected at the tops thereof. The sawhorse may further comprise a locking mechanism which defines the working spread of the legs at their bottom.
For whatever purpose it is employed, it is advantageous for a sawhorse to be adjustable both in height and in working width. Height adjustability is advantageous because it enables users of different heights to adjust the height of the sawhorse to be most comfortable for them. Working width adjustability is advantageous as it enables working width versatility. A variety of known means can be used to provide working width adjustability.
Prior art sawhorses are known which are height adjustable. Such devices may have extendible/retractable extensions housed by the lower ends of their base members. Such devices suffer a limitation because the process of height adjustability is highly demanding. It requires a user to independently adjust four individual extensions in each sawhorse. Adjustment of each of the four extensions calls for removing the workpiece, bending over (or turning the sawhorse upside down), pulling out each extension and securing it in its new extended or retracted position. For stability, measures should be taken by the user to ensure that all extensions are extended to a similar extent.
Alternatively, the height may be adjustable by means of a height adjustable body. A vertically extendible top member may be constructed and arranged to be adjustably mounted at varying heights with respect to the base assembly. The extendible top member typically includes an elongated, laterally extending top element constructed and arranged to form the body of the sawhorse and support a workpiece, and a pair of elongated extension elements that are constructed and arranged to be adjustably engaged at varying vertical positions relative to the base assembly so as to adjust the height of the top element. In known height adjustable sawhorses of this type, the vertical position of the extension elements can be adjusted only when the base members are in the folded position, not when the base members are in the open working position. In order to adjust the height, the user must remove the workpiece, close the sawhorse, adjust the height of the body, reopen the sawhorse and reposition it before recommencing work.
There is thus a widely recognised need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have, an improved height adjustable sawhorse. There is also a recognized need to improve the loading capacity of sawhorses in general.